


Five Points of Change for Dinah

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always knew he was different, and with the Birds, she finds herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Points of Change for Dinah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



1\. Suburban life was hell of its own, something John Hughes had failed to adequately portray. For a boy that was supposed to be living the American dream, safe from the horrors of the city, this only got worse when the visions started. He didn't know what he was, didn't know if he wanted the drama of hashing it out with his parents.

In the end, when the visions interfered with his ability to live up to their expectations, and he got into one too many fights for not liking what the boys did… he left. Maybe if suburbia was hell, the city would actually be better.

2\. He lingered too long in the room where Barbara and Helena kept the wigs. Or maybe it had been the offhanded comment on Helena's makeup. Either way, the shoe was going to fall now. Barbara wanted to talk to him, and he knew he hadn't done anything else wrong.

"I can leave… find somewhere…" he started.

"So you can be out there, uncomfortable in your own skin? Unsafe, if you dare start trying to find where you are comfortable with yourself?"

He looked at Barbara, biting his lip even as he curled his //girlish// nails into his fists. "I'm tired of being… this."

"Then let us help you find who you really are."

3\. "I don't want a skirt," the girl laughed, and Helena laughed with her. 

"You don't have to go that girly, I promise. But… we are going to need to play with your wardrobe, help you look the way you want. I know some stores that are good for it… no harassment, and if they do, I'll tear their tongues out," Helena solemnly promised.

She thought about it, then gave a quick nod. "Yeah… I trust you."

"Good thing!"

4\. Barbara pushed back from her desk as Dinah came in, head down, hair an absolute mess.

"Dinah?"

The girl looked up… and that shiner was worse than any she'd ever picked up on a patrol. The tears were angry ones, from the way Dinah held her mouth and the lines around her eyes.

"Jimmy… said I wasn't a real girl, where some of the others heard… I promise I didn't fight back as hard as Helena has been showing me I can…."

"Honey, for that, I'd almost bend those rules," Barbara told her, opening her arms to give the hug her friend desperately needed. "You are a young woman," she added softly. "Too many people can't see that… and it makes me wonder why we're fighting so hard, if they can't learn to."

5\. "I can't do this!"

"And why not, Miss Dinah?" Alfred's crisp tones brought her up short from fidgeting nervously in front of the mirror.

"I…"

"Is that young lady in the mirror who you see in your own mind?" Alfred pressed. "Because I assure you, I have not seen such a lovely one in several years, not since Miss Helena had her prom."

Dinah laughed at that. "She went?"

"You bet your bra I did," Helena said, coming in. "I knew the punch would be spiked and wanted to see the little goodie two shoes get wasted," she added. "Relax, Dinah. You're killing that dress, the shoes match, and your date is already downstairs."

"Damn!" The fact her date was there finally stalled all jitters, and she nearly flew downstairs, leaving the three to smile over their ward.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be as careful as I could here, but if there is anything offensive in Dinah's transition, please email me so I may look at it again.


End file.
